


Fake

by Black Blossom (DevilishKouhai)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: As I was writing this I realized how precious Kiyohime is bless her, Gudako has a boatload of berserkers for some reason, Multi, Unreliable Narrator, What if Ritsuka isn't as mentally strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKouhai/pseuds/Black%20Blossom
Summary: An aberration, an irregularity---a borrowed identity. From her magecraft to even the changes in her expressions, she was anything but genuine.A collection of drabbles of Ritsuka Fujimaru and her everyday troubles.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> This a "what if" scenario where Gudako wasn't as mentally strong as she is in FGO; the events of the story are reimagined as her being a more...normal person. Based on my own HCs cause I thought not everyone could have handled everything that was thrown at them like the Gudas did and the MCs deserve some appreciation for that. 
> 
> This will be a collection of drabbles instead of a linear story. I wanted to piece it together as I write. If you enjoyed it even for just a bit, I am thankful.

"Do you want me to come with you, senpai?"

Ritsuka stills, her hands hesitating to open the door. It had been many nights since her unwelcome guest started doing the routine like clockwork. At first she felt apprehension from her blinded loyalty, but she started holding on to the faint hope that she sees in Kiyohime's smiles.

This time, she turns down Mash again, reassuring her that Kiyohime was no bother. She wanted to keep a neutral stance when it comes to favoring her servants, but she did not want to lie to herself either.

She wanted being wanted. It made her feel...alive. Loved. But she knew her true worth.

After reassuring Mash for the umpteenth time, she finally opened the door. Immediately, she felt a weight crushing her.

With a lovelorn face, Kiyohime was embracing her and Ritsuka felt herself smiling. "I'm sorry I took so long," her free hand patted the soft, mint locks of the berserker gently. She heard her soft coos of approval before realizing their scandalous position.

"Can we go inside first?"

The berserker nodded and pulled her up to stand. With a glint in her eye, she whispered something reserved for her beloved Master's ears.

"How bold of you, Anchin-sama~" Ritsuka could only blush in reply.

As they both went inside, Ritsuka noticed the decorative ornaments in her room, as well as some Japanese confectionery in a kotatsu she didn't ever remember bringing inside.

"I figured Anchin-sama is tired from farming embers today so I wanted to be a dutiful wife and spoil you r o t t e n♡"

Ritsuka felt it again, the buzzing feeling in her chest that grew warm at the berserker's every bout of affection. All of a sudden, a distant memory came flashing back: a memory that wasn't hers.

 ~~ _Thief_~~.

"Is it not to your liking, Anchin-sama?"

Realizing she had gone silent, Ritsuka attempted to mend her broken facade. She brushed off the foreboding thoughts in her mind and held the berserker's hands. "I love it, Kiyo."

~~_Even if it isn't mine._ ~~

"Did you say something, Anchin-sama?"

Still, she wanted to ask her.

"Kiyo, you hate liars right?"

Despite finding her Master's question random and odd, Kiyohime couldn't help but answer sincerely. She felt Ritsuka's hands tighten, but she knew it wasn't the time to point out the skinship.

"From the bottom of my heart."

"And what will you do if you know someone's lying?"

"I will burn them alive!"

Kiyohime heard her sigh, seeing the relieved look on the red head's face. "I see," there was a ghost of a smile. Her grip loosened. She felt a cold hand touch her cheek.

"That's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

Kiyohime heard Ritsuka mutter to herself again. She glared.

"Is there a liar bothering my Anchin-sama? Say the word and I will burn them to ashes."

But instead of an answer, she felt Ritsuka's cold hand again. She noted their proximity and suddenly realized her master's intentions.

Closing her eyes, she waited but was only met with disappointment. Warmth was instead felt on her forehead, feather soft that she thought she was only imagining it.

"I love you, Kiyo."

Kiyohime wondered why such sweet words felt so sad.


End file.
